Amy
Amy is Samey's sister, and an ex-contestant of Total Drama. She wasn't originally called to return as a character in Total Drama Enchanted Forest, but she appeared in Swampin' Up to get revenge on Samey for what happened previously in Pahkitew. Chris makes her return to the competition in Eye of the Fighter, under one of Sky's spells, and places her in the Whimsical Dragons. Personality Amy is aggressive, snarky, impatient, and will take advantage of anyone if she finds the opportunity. She maintains she is both the "beauty and the brains" between her and her twin, and views Samey as a "spare Amy." Despite her claims of being intellectually superior over her sister, Amy frequently takes credit for her strategies and other accomplishments and at times acts rather childish and bratty. She also refuses to take responsibility over her own failures, placing the blame on Samey whenever something goes amiss. This causes other people to believe Amy is more likable and useful, both on the show and in their home lives. Amy swimming all the way back to Pahkitew Island after her elimination indicates that she is also very determined. She is a member of a cheerleading team with Samey, as evidenced by their uniforms. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Swampin' Up Amy makes a cameo in the challenge, and gets the Immunity Idol that was on the swamp. He scares Shawn away when him and Samey are looking for her, and gets in a fight with her sister. While fighting, they end up in a web, and Lindsay takes the idol, winning for her team. Amy last appears in the end, playing poker with Scuba Bear, but she wins and insults him, and it chases her away. Eye of the Fighter Amy first appears to fight with Samey, and is defeated by her. At the end of the day, Sky casts a spell to bring nightmares true on Samey, so Chris puts Amy in the game. Derriere Le Rideau Amy awakes Samey in the morning and tells her to swap beds with her, as her bed is "mysteriouslly" wet. Then, they are called for the challenge, and leave. When Samey finds a paper, they start to argue over it, until Paintbrush appears and injects paint on both, taking them out of the challenge. Later on, she gets into another fight with Samey, and at the elimination ceremony, they are both eliminated, found annoying by the rest of the team. Total Insanity - Issue 1 Amy is seen in the video conference of the eliminated contestants glaring to Samey and Brick, while Cody tries to flirt with her. Keys of Kindness and Keenness Amy appears with the rest of the eliminated contestants in the helicopter at the end of the episode, coming to rescue the rest of the cast. TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories She is at Dawn's Nature Hotel, eating close to her sister. When the challenge starts, she finds Tyler in the woods, and in order of hurt both her sister and Lindsay, she kisses him, and when they both witness it, she leaves him, screaming that he ruined it all. Later on, she appears again with Tyler, telling him to get with her, and Samey appears, and they fight as usual, landing on one of Lindsay's traps. Then, they watch how Lindsay and Tyler make up, and Amy is later able to convince Max to free them when he appears. She advances fighting with Samey to the beach, but it's too late and the plane has already taken off, and she and the other four are forced to run from an Haxorus. Appearences Gallery Samey.jpg|Amy reappears in Swampin' Up. Amy appears.png|Amy encounters Samey and Shawn in the swamp. Catfight.png|The "catfight" of Amy and Samey. The_twins_fight.png|Samey defeats Amy in the challenge. Sparemy.jpg|"How could Sparemy beat me up? Is she mutating or something?" - Amy I_just_don't_want.jpg|Amy refuses to help her team. Bossy_Blonde.jpg|Amy doesn't fit on her team very well. Amy&SameyWTF.jpg|Amy and Samey didn't understand Lightbulb's French speak. PaintyTrapsTheBlonde.jpg|Amy, seconds before getting capturated by Paintbrush. Loser_You.jpg|Amy scolds Samey when their team loses the challenge. NotAgain.jpg|Amy is shocked when she is eliminated. Kick_of_twins.png|Amy takes the Kick Of Shame with Samey. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cameo Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Returnee Category:Fodders Category:Season 1